1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for compensating for a test temperature deviation in a semiconductor device handler.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, memory, or non-memory semiconductor devices, or modules having memory, and/or non-memory semiconductor devices arranged on a substrate to form a circuit, are subjected to various tests after fabrication before shipment. The semiconductor device handler (hereafter referred to as “handler”) is an apparatus for automatic transportation of the semiconductor devices or modules during testing. The handler carries out a process in which, when a loading stacker receives trays having the semiconductor devices or modules held therein, a picker robot transports the semiconductor devices or modules to be tested to a test site, fits them into test sockets, carries out required tests, transports the tested semiconductor devices or modules to an unloading stacker, and unloads the semiconductor devices or modules on designated trays according to a result of the test, in order to classify the semiconductor devices or modules.
In general, many handlers have a system for carrying out, not only general performance tests at a room temperature, but also tests at extreme high or low temperatures to determine if the semiconductor devices or modules can carry out regular performance under the extreme temperature condition. An extreme high or low temperature environment is formed by providing an electric heater, or a liquefied gas spray system, within an enclosed chamber.
However, in carrying out a temperature test of the semiconductor device using a handler, the semiconductor device itself generates heat during the time the semiconductor device electrically connected to the test socket is tested. This added heat prevents conducting of a test at an exact preset temperature. This is a problem that must be solved for both test and actual application environments, as the semiconductor devices become smaller and packing density increases.
For example, in a high temperature test, if a user sets a temperature of an inside of the chamber to 80° C. for the test, if there is no heat generated by the semiconductor device itself, the test can be carried out at the set temperature of 80°. However, if heat is generated at the semiconductor d deviation of approx. 15° C. results and the test is carried out at 95° C., instead of at the desired temperature of 80° C.
Accordingly, the test of the semiconductor device is carried out at a temperature higher than the set temperature. This results in a drop in yield and reliability as the test at the desired temperature or within the desired temperature range failed.